Borrachera
by Alpho Heiderich
Summary: jejeje Edward llega borracho como un niño adolecente que ah guardado todo ese calor por años...y Heiderich que esta preocupadicimo por su acompañante...mmm el alcohol deshinbe personas saben?...vean que pasara ;D


BORRACHERA XD

By: me xD

Edward llega borracho a casa, lo que tenía al pobre de Heiderich con el alma en boca...por que aparte de todo había llegado muy tarde... Escucho un golpe muy fuerte en la puerta de su habitación -Heiderich- por lo que se alarmo y temió por que algo malo le haya pasado a su inquilino, sin embargo, cuando abrió la puerta lo único que obtuvo fue recibir en sus brazos a un Edward semi dormido por el alcohol...Edward se apoyo en Heiderich para poder encaminarse, o por lo menos semi levantarse, sin embargo Edward embriagado y siendo seducido por el alcohol, paso sus labios muy cerca de la boca de Heiderich quien había quedado totalmente inmóvil por ver tan incitativa oferta... el olor de alcohol de la boca de Edward le parecía dulce, y muy atractiva, pensó en tomarlo y besarlo, pero algo lo detenía... justo en el momento en que pensaba hacerlo, de poseer aquellos labios del ojidorado, el peso del cuerpo de Edward lo domino cayendo ambos al suelo... sellando el cuerpo de Ed con el de Heiderich...

A esto, de la boca de Heiderich salió un pequeño gemido... y es que la situación nueva de ambos llevaba a un roce de ambas entrepiernas... habiendo una leve estimulación con ello...Claro que Heiderich lograba sentir los buenos "atributos" de Edward, y por tanto sentía aquella buena sensación recorrer punta a punta de su los nervios de su cuerpo, lo correspondía con movimientos suaves y un tanto circulares para sentirlo entero, y sentir su excitación propia, por lo que ambas reacciones secundarias no hicieron esperar, que a pesar de que Edward estaba casi dormido, pudo persevir claramente aquello entre mordiéndose el labio inferior con deseo y lujuria.  
Edward subió al cuello de Heiderich para besarle desesperado y con rudeza, recorría su cuello con una seseante lengua, que Heiderich por demás incitaba a probar aquella parte de la boca de Edward, tenía ganas de saborearlo y así ismo descubrir que podían hacer ambos con ello. Aunque sus pensamientos cambiaron a unos mas "íntimos" cuando Edward aun mas deseoso a desfajar la camisa de Heiderich de aquel tan -por fortuna- ajustado pantalón, no solo eso, si no que también acariciaba con movimientos de arriba hacia abajo el pecho/tórax y abdomen provocando leves gemidos nuevamente ante la nueva situación que hacia recorrer por todo el cuerpo del alemán escalofríos muy agradables, lo que produjo que un rubor rojizo invadiera las mejillas del mayor...

-ed...Edo que haces?  
no recibió respuesta alguna del menor, lo único que obtuvo fue que Edward le diera un beso excitante, su lengua se movía dentro de la boca de Heiderich, como queriendo devorarle saciando sus sedes, no resistió mas.  
Heiderich por mas que pusiera resistencias ante las claras peticiones de Ed ya no pudo contenerse mas, por lo que, sin separar el beso, desabrocho la camisa de Edward con cierta desesperación mundana, hasta quitársela completamente y por falta de oxigeno, lo tomo con fiereza y lo dejo bajo de el, recorriendo su cuello a feroces mordidas que Edward correspondía soltando gemidos de placer así como cierto dolor, por que no solo jugueteaba con su cuello, si no que sus manos traviesas comenzaban a jugar en el cuerpo del semidormido, el pantalón era un sitio demasiado llamativo y atractivo, mas por la situación en la que estaban. Heiderich comenzó a desabrochar la bragueta de Ed, y a introducir una de sus manos para sentir aquello de lo cual Edward poseía, y este no pudo evitar arquear un poco su espalda al sentir tan seducente placer recorrer su miembro, así mismo apresuro a detener la mano de Heiderich y a sacarla de aquel sitio...  
-Eso aun no, ser mas emocionante hacerlo a mi modo...  
El ojidorado sonrió complícitamente mirando en el azul celeste de los ojos del mayor, quien correspondió con la misma sonrisa y la misma perversión.  
-en ese caso, juguemos como te guste...

Y así fue. A pesar de que el ojidorado estaba ebrio, al parecer sabia bien lo que hacia, sobre todo lo que pretendía, y eso de "sigue mi juego" que había sido? supongo que con palabras no queréis enterarse si no con hechos.  
Edward pronto regreso a la posición inicial, en como había caído en un principio, se apresuro Edward a desabrochar poco a poco el pantalón de Heiderich así como quitarle la estorbosa camisa, que no ayudaba mucho con ambos cuerpos ya un poco sudorosos y de temperaturas elevadas, ambas excitaciones aun no al máximo, comenzaron a ser aun mas atractivas en ambos, por que sentían sus alientos exaltados... Comenzó a acariciarlo con movimientos suaves... permitiendo a Heiderich sentir sus manos -de Ed- sobre su hombría -de Heide- poco a poco sin alguna prisa... mientras le lamia el hombro y recorría su cuello, sin dejar una parte que no le fuera concebida... los movimiento que Edward d producía eran muy lentos, pero demasiado agradables a Heiderich que sentía cada vez mas deseo de tenerlo, de sentirlo. De hacerlo suyo.  
Con el aliento jadeante de Heiderich y con un poco de esfuerzo debido a la posesión que le sostenía Edward separándolo un poco, comenzó a bajarle el pantalón, sin mas la ultima barra de ropa, se desplazo un poco hacia la extremidad baja de Ed, haciendo que este lo soltara sin mas. Nada despistado ni aprovechado, Heiderich comenzó a bajar aun más con lamidas y pequeñas mordidas sobre el cuerpo de Edward... hasta llegar a su abdomen, donde el ojidorado soltó un leve gemido al sentir la lengua caliente de Heiderich rondar el punto que pedía su atención...

A pesar de que Ed sostenía la mayor parte de la posesión, Heiderich tenia todo bajo control, no se iba a dejar engañar por un niño, además, no habría problema, sólo habría que saber quien es el que andaba mas ganoso jeje  
Como decía, Heiderich lo había tomado de las piernas (recuerden que esta bajo Edward y que también estaba en la postura baja), la cara de Heiderich justo estaba bajo el abdomen, donde se encontraba lamiendo ahora si mientras sus manos recorrían de arriba a abajo las piernas desnudas de Ed, blancas y tibias, que apenas y tocaban las manos de Heiderich y se tensaban llenas de nervios de sentirlo, de sentir al mayor en esa "propiedad" tan privada en el cuerpo de Edward, que no mas de donde estaba Heiderich, que poco a poco ayudado de si mismo bajaba mas y mas en busca de aquella parte de Edward... Ya que estaba cerca, se desvió deliberadamente hacia la extremidad de la pierna y no evito soltar una pequeña sonrisa que el ojidorado sintió delineada en su lívida piel...sintió aquello suaves y delgados labios cerca de su miembro... pero a propósito desviados de ese sitio...  
-aahh...Heiderich...de...déjate de...tonterías...  
y fue así como Heiderich después de otra leve risilla se dispuso a probar de lo que Edward estaba hecho...

-si tu lo dices...  
Heiderich poco a poco se dirigió de nuevo con lengüetadas a la entrepierna... y empezó a engullirlo...Edward dio un gemido algo sonoro al sentir la boca de Heiderich, tan húmeda y esa lengua tan juguetona...no pudo evitar algunos movimientos subconscientes de cadera debido a las singulares lamidas que le daba Heiderich, era algo que le daba placer y se disponía a ir por mas...

Movía su cadera en semicírculos, lo hacia por instinto, cuando Heiderich lo creyó suficiente dejó a Edward en su punto con una sensación de querer mas, Heiderich se había detenido.  
-no…aun no…  
Pero el mayor no hizo caso y poco a poco subió de nuevo a besos y mordidas se coloco a la altura de la cara de Ed para besarlo intenso.  
-sabes muy bien…  
-me pregunto que será de ti…  
- no lo sabrás si solo lo preguntas…  
Edward comprendió perfectamente aquella petición, bajó a él torturando su cuerpo del mismo modo que el mayor le había hecho, lo lamia, lo acariciaba, lo tomaba con suma morbosidad y fiereza.  
Lo recorría con sus manos, pero él no esperó para tomarlo con delicadeza, por el contrario, muy fiero, tomó posesión de aquel sitio del mayor, por ende, Heiderich soltó un gemido aun más sonoro que el de Edward y se retorcía aun más de placer al sentirse dentro de la húmeda boca del menor.  
Edward estaba en son de "venganza" por haberlo hecho esperar demasiado y aun así no haber terminado, lo lamia como si tratase de algún dulce, y así lo describía, tan disfrutable, tan saboreable y tan apetitoso…  
Heiderich en un acto curioso, alzó un poco su cabeza, sus mejillas contenían un rubor completamente rojizo y se dedicó a observar la fuente de su placer…Allí estaba la cabeza de Edward en medio de sus piernas engullendo aquel sitio, disfrutando aparentemente con los ojos entre cerrados…No dejaría que se detuviera, lo observó de nuevo y colocó sus manos sobre la cabeza del ojidorado, acariciaba su cabello ya despeinado y mientras lo hacia, hacia la cabeza hacia atrás sintiendo aquellas miles de sensaciones que la boca del menor provocaban…

El menor sentía aun escalofríos se sentir las manos de Heiderich sobre su cabeza aunque no presto atención de ello y continuo ahora con jalones mas fuertes a lo que Heiderich jadeó cada vez más entre cortado y a la misma velocidad a la que Edward deseaba. Edward tomó tajo de ello y también dejó a Heiderich en un punto de deseo…  
Se separó de él, se quitó las manos de si y se dispuso a besar sus mejillas completamente sonrojadas.  
La cara de Heiderich tenía un grado elevado de temperatura y su cara aun despedía mucho placer dejado por la boca del menor. Su respiración era demasiado irregular y más cuando sintió una leve mordida en su cuello, la consecuencia era que, Heiderich no esperaría más para hacerlo. Tomó a Edward por los brazos mientras lo miró fiero y decidido, le destilo una sonrisa depredadora…Edward , por un momento sintió miedo al ver tan modificada la cara del mayor, se perdió en el brillo azuloso de sus ojos y temió aun más lo que vendría después, tembló un poco por que lo sabía y así mismo lo deseaba. Heiderich lo colocó bajo suyo y posteriormente lo colocó boca abajo le recorrió el cabello para besar su nuca mientras le acariciaba el torso y la espalda, ambos cuerpos sudaban un poco.  
Lo declinó hacia él y lo comenzó a penetrar suavemente para permitir que Edward se acostumbrara a tenerlo, a sentirlo…  
Edward dio casi un grito al sentir entrar al mayor, se aferro a lo primero que tenia cerca –camisa de Heide- y cerró fuertemente los ojos para evitar que alguna lágrima recorriera su rostro, eso fue seguido de las propias embestidas de Heiderich, Edward gemía y semi gritaba producto del dolor y placer dado, mientras el mayor regalaba sus jadeos en el oído de Ed, cosa que el menor degustaba de más y lo demostró cuando repentinamente comenzó a hacer movimientos de cadera para ayudar al mayor a profundizarse más dentro de él entre gemidos y ladeos.  
Y también por algo Heiderich no había terminado con Ed hace un momento, por que su mano izquierda-nada inquieta- bajó a la entre pierna de Edo y comenzó a manosearlo.  
Edward no hacía más que retorcerse de dolor/placer y regalarle todos aquellos fuertes gemidos que intentaba reprimir a Heiderich que bien disfrutaba de aquel cuerpo sometido bajo de él.  
Gemía y semi gritaba al tiempo que sentía el ir y venir de Heiderich, lo sentía completo, muy dentro de él y también sentía la meno de Heiderich "jugueteando" en aquel sitio.  
Edward pronto sintió venirse, sintió como llegaba a la cima de todo y como desbordante de placer se vaciaba en la mano de su sometedor, y aun así Heiderich seguía dentro de él por lo que la sensación no terminaba allí.  
Heiderich lamía lujurioso la espalda de Edo mientras sentía el liquido de Ed escurrir en su mano tan lento y tibiamente… prosiguió a quitar la mano de allí y se la llevó a la boca limpiando a lamidas el rastro del menor, lo hacia gustoso, lo saboreaba, no terminado, dirigió su mano a la boca de Edo y lo obligó a que él limpiara el resto  
-no imaginé…que supieras… tan bien…  
-seguro aahhh pero yo aaahhh quiero de lo aaahhh tuyo  
Sin más, Heiderich continuó con movimientos más bruscos mientras besaba y mordía los hombros del sometido, quien esta vez no evitó gritar de la brusquedad y no obstante pedía más y más con su movimiento de cadera nuevamente. Era continuo y regalaba a su sometedor fuertes gemidos que le decían lo cuan bueno estaba siendo al penetrarlo de ese modo…  
Aunque frenaron todo movimiento cuando el menor sintió escurrir el semen caliente cerca de su entre…pierna, era evidente que Heiderich había dejado todo allí e había llegado al orgasmo tan deseado en los territorios de Ed.  
La respiración de ambos era completamente irregular y habían terminado en un gemido que dictaba lo satisfactorio de la situación.  
Edward se sintió completamente satisfecho cuando el líquido de Heiderich lo llenó por completo y el mayor se sintió igual al haber destilado todos sus deseos dentro del menor.  
Heiderich salió de Edward quien inmediatamente se tiró exhausto y casi inconsciente por el cansancio. Se recostó junto a él tratando de regular la respiración le besó y dijo muy cerca de su oído en un susurro:  
-En defi...definitiva…debes de…llegar borracho…más seguido  
Edward se limitó a mirarle y sonrojado sonreírle para luego quedar ambos dormidos abrazados.


End file.
